


In His Point of View

by alleah_xd



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M, we all love sangmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleah_xd/pseuds/alleah_xd
Summary: Sangmin once hated his seat. Since he’s at the back, he’s usually ignored by the other brothers and always forgotten by the guests. But for one reason, he eventually learned to appreciate his seat.Just for the reason that he can observe Heechul and Kyunghoon from the back.(originally posted on asianfanfics.com)





	In His Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don’t know what to do with this when I wrote it before. I just want to write something. Sorry for the poor writing.

Sangmin’s seat is located at the very back of the classroom, near the bulletin board where all the fanarts are posted. It wasn’t his intention to be seated there, it just sort of, happened.

At the first few episodes, Sangmin wanted to be seated near Hodong and Soogeun, since he is Hodong’s left hand man and Soogeun is Hodong’s right hand man. Whenever Hodong says something, he needs to serve as a backup anytime Hodong needs him. The staff noticed how he and the others were doing well in their seats so they suggested retaining the seating arrangement.

It was a nice place at first, but he soon realized how inconvenient that place was. When he asks the guests who is their favourite, he is barely mentioned. They sometimes forget that he exists, and only being acknowledged when Soogeun hears him whispering to himself.

He might have hated it, but he can’t do anything about it. He had to try and learn how to accept the given seat to him. With this, he looked for a reason to love being at the back.

It didn’t take too long for him to find the reason. From the back, he can see how the two of the youngest members interact with each other.

As simple as it may sound, he found happiness from just watching them. On the early episodes, he saw how Heechul were taking care of Kyunghoon, always asking him questions for him to be involved. This show was Kyunghoon’s first variety show so he needs guidance from the other brothers, and Sangmin saw how Heechul helped him find his place in the show.

After some months, they became closer to each other. It’s not a surprise at all, since they are the only two who are close in age while the others are all in their 40s. Sangmin saw all the casual hand holding they shared, and all the times Heechul sat on Kyunghoon’s desk while holding the younger’s hands, as if it’s nothing. He even observed how Kyunghoon’s table seems to be nearer to Heechul’s, and a lot farther than Janghoon’s.

It was fun for Sangmin to see all of these, because it’s like he’s watching a story with no certain genre, and the story unfolds every week while shooting.

He’s also lucky for being an early bird because he can see the unreleased footage of Kyunghoon and Heechul eagerly talking to each other while the cameras are not yet rolling, as if they are on their own world. They often talk about the game they played, which Sangmin doesn’t really understand. They are also times where Kyunghoon will whisper something to Heechul, and the older man will laugh hysterically. They always share a private moment like this, while the others are busy talking.

Watching all of these scenes, he almost never realized how Heechul’s smile while looking at Kyunghoon is different from the smile he always shows to others. Also how Kyunghoon covers his ears that are probably burning after the brothers joke about them being a thing.

Recalling all these, Sangmin can’t help but to smile. He’s like a proud mother of the two. He eventually admitted it to himself this time: he doesn’t want to change his seat anymore.

But the sound of the door opening stirred his thoughts. He looked around, and he saw Heechul and Kyunghoon finally entering the set. Sangmin was confused, Kyunghoon was never late, he thought.

Heechul entered with his usual routine of rubbing his hands, while Kyunghoon is smiling widely. “We have something to announce,” Heechul interrupted.

“We’re together. No jokes whatsoever,” Kyunghoon told to the whole cast. The room filled with the uproar (which is mostly coming from Hodong). They are all in shock.

Well, except for Sangmin.

He stays seated, clapped his hands enthusiastically, and smiled widely at them. He’s so happy to witness all of these with his two eyes.

At last, the story Sangmin was still watching has now a genre, and he’s finally watching the climax.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the poor writing. It’s been a long time since I wrote my last kyungchul fic so I want to write something again. But it turns out; I don’t know how it will go and how to end it. But I put Sangmin in it because I love him so much. Thank you for reading :D


End file.
